


Thanks for Playing!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date is April 13, 2017. The kids and trolls have finally arrived on the new Earth, what they now call Earth 2.0. Their job now is to restore the human and troll race, one way or another.</p><p>Featuring special guest appearances from Problem Sleuth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Playing!

The players of the game Sburb had arrived on their new planet, which they decided to name Earth 2.0. Among these players were John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Jade Harley, Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider, Jake English, six trolls, one troll in a fridge, and seventeen ghost trolls, whose names will be mentioned later because this sentence has gone on for long enough. They are also joined by Calliope, The Mayor (WV), PM, and a gaggle of carapacians. 

"Everyone," Calliope began. "As we have completed the game, we have been finally transported to our new universe, in which we will sort out our living situations and those of the sort. There are four groups of players from individual sessions that have each been granted homes to live in, each one completely furnished and with suitable living conditions. The sessions will be listed in chronological order, following this list." She held up a piece of paper, about the size of a grocery shopping list. "The first group of players from the Sgrub A1 session, your house is right here." Calliope beckoned toward a two-story house with a yellow door. "The next group, from the Sgrub A2 session, your house is on the next block."

The next group, of the Sburb B1 beta session, were next to be called. What shenanigans can ensue during the next chapter? If only there were another...

**Author's Note:**

> this is the intro/first chapter, i guess? beta kids will get their house soon


End file.
